opdessertstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Cashbot Mint
Cashbot Mints are the facility you can find located in Cashbot HQ. These places consist of cogs ranging solely between levels 10-12, with some level 11s being skelecogs and the only level 12 Mint Supervisor being a skelecog as well. There are some tasks you can find during the later parts of Donald's Dreamland toontasks which can require you to defeat the mints. The number of cogs you can get in mints can range from as low as 16 cogs in Coin Mints, to as high as 52 cogs in Jellybean Mints. Each type of mint has 20 different floors you can go to. Every floor layout is predetermined. The lower the floor number, the less amount of rooms there are you have to go through. There are 4 different types of mints, these include: Coin Mint, Dollar Mint, Bullion Mint, and Jellybean Mint. The first three of these are unchanged from how they are in other Toontown servers. Coin Mint Coin Mints are the shortest type of mint. The number of cogs in them ranges from 16-24 cogs. Floor 1,3,9,10,12,14 : 16 cogs : 384 Cogbucks Floor 2,17,19 : 24 cogs : 536 Cogbucks Floor 4,5,15 : 24 cogs : 544 Cogbucks Floor 6,7,8,18,20 : 16 cogs : 356 Cogbucks Floor 11,13,16 : 20 cogs : 456 Cogbucks Dollar Mint Dollar Mints are the second-most shortest type of mint. The number of cogs in them ranges from 24-36 cogs. Floor 1,4,20 : 28 cogs : 804 Cogbucks Floor 2,8 : 28 cogs : 814 Cogbucks Floor 3,9,13,14,18 : 24 cogs : 679 Cogbucks Floor 5,10,11,15,17,19 : 32 cogs : 914 Cogbucks Floor 6,7 : 36 cogs : 1004 Cogbucks Floor 12,16 : 689 Cogbucks Bullion Mint Bullion Mints are the second-most longest type of mint. The number of cogs in them ranges from 36-44 cogs. Floor 1,4,7,10,11,12,15,17 : 44 cogs : 1484 Cogbucks Floor 2,20 : 36 cogs : 1202 Cogbucks Floor 3,19 : 40 cogs : 1346 Cogbucks Floor 5,13,14,16,18 : 40 cogs : 1344 Cogbucks Floor 6,9 : 44 cogs :1496 Cogbucks Floor 8 : 36 cogs : 1214 Cogbucks Jellybean Mint Jellybean mints are the longest type of mint. The number of cogs in them is either 44 or 52 cogs. Floor 1,3,4,11,13,18,20 : 2021 Cogbucks Floor 2,9,14,16 : 2007 Cogbucks Floor 5,6,7,8,10,12,15,17,19 : 1741 Cogbucks Jellybean_LVL_1.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 1 Map Jellybean_LVL_2.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 2 Map Jellybean_LVL_3.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 3 Map Jellybean_LVL_4.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 4 Map Jellybean_LVL_5.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 5 Map Jellybean_LVL_6.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 6 Map Jellybean_LVL_7.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 7 Map Jellybean_LVL_8.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 8 Map Jellybean_LVL_9.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 9 Map Jellybean_LVL_10.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 10 Map Jellybean_LVL_11.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 11 Map Jellybean_LVL_12.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 12 Map Jellybean_LVL_13.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 13 Map Jellybean_LVL_14.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 14 Map Jellybean_LVL_15.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 15 Map Jellybean_LVL_16.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 16 Map Jellybean_LVL_17.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 17 Map Jellybean_LVL_18.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 18 Map Jellybean_LVL_19.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 19 Map Jellybean_LVL_20.png|Jellybean Mint Floor 20 Map Trivia * Dollar Mints and Bullion mints used to have laff limits of 66 and 71 laff respectively, now toons can go in them at any laff they want. * Jellybean Mints are the only type of mint that has a gap between the number of cogs in them (44 and 52). * Jellybean Mints have no specific tasks for doing them, unlike how Coin, Dollar, and Bullion each have tasks to either complete the mint, defeat cogs in the mint, defeat skelecogs in the mints, or defeat supervisors in the mints.